All For One, And One For Science
by andquitefrankly
Summary: Tony and Bruce are united by science and their ability to speak 'English.' This is a series of one shots into their friendship and life as The Avengers. Feel free to prompt me.
1. Science Bros!

"We can't be the three musketeers," Bruce sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "There's only two of us."

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"No," Tony informed Jarvis. "I mean Jarvis is our third."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome, Jarv." Tony grinned exuberantly at Bruce. Tony had been trying for the last week and a half to come up with a little name for their "boy band within the boy band." It was much harder than he thought. There weren't many science duos, aside from Crick and Watson and Bruce shot that one down rather quickly.

"Why do we need a fancy nickname?" Bruce asked for the 52nd time that afternoon. He really couldn't see the point of it. They were scientists. Not a boy band. Oh great, now he was thinking like Tony.

"Jarvis," Tony said. "Suggestions?"

Bruce put his glasses back on as he found a stool to sit on. When Tony asked him to come down to the lab he thought they were going to get some science done. Not pitch team names. It was times like this that Bruce was glad he had control over the other guy.

"Banner and Stark."

"You keep suggesting that one," Tony muttered as he gulped down his – fifth? – coffee.

"Probably because it's who we are," Bruce mumbled back.

Tony made a face at Bruce before turning his attention to Jarvis. "I want something catchy, J. Something that, when everyone hears it, will automatically think of the genius that is Stark and Banner without actually saying our god damned names."

Jarvis and Tony exchanged name ideas for a while before Bruce felt like smashing in Tony's head.

He properly excused himself from the nerve wrecking situation and made his way to the team living area. Bruce thought it a bit odd that Tony decided to build a joint living area for the entire team when he never made an effort to show his face. Of course, that might be because he and Tony hadn't come up with a boy band name.

Bruce opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. Normally he'd have tea, but this was just as therapeutic.

"Hey, Bruce," Steve said as he entered the kitchen. Bruce raised his eyebrows in greeting as he took a sip of his milk. "How're things in science land?"

"Don't," Bruce practically begged. "If Tony hears you say that, he might get ideas."

Steve chuckled as he bit into an apple. "He's still at it?"

Bruce nodded. "Every time I see him he practically shoves a list down my throat of potential science names. Thought I'd catch a break."

The elevator pinged to announce the arrival of Tony who ran excitedly into the kitchen. Upon seeing Bruce, he practically pounced on him, taking hold of his shoulders and spinning him around. "I've got it!," Tony nearly shouted in his face.

Bruce smiled meekly. "Science Bros!" Tony smiled. "We're the Science Bros."

"Science bros?" Bruce and Steve asked simultaneously.

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. It's perfect. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner."

There was what could only have been a cough coming from the ceiling but Bruce tried to dismiss it. He was sure Tony hadn't programmed Jarvis to cough.

"Jarvis helped," Tony muttered. Apparently Bruce was wrong. "What do you think, Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't say no. Tony looked liked a little kid, all innocence and brown eyes. He sighed, which only could have been a yes. Tony jumped in joy as he ran back to the elevator.

The doors opened and he entered and struck a pose for Steve and Bruce. "To the lab, Science Bro!"

Steve and Bruce shared an incredulous look. Tony clearly was not going to stop. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if he had been drinking. Bruce poured himself another glass of milk before trudging to the elevator.

Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders before crying out, "Science Bros!"

* * *

Author's Note: That came out rather... cracky? Anyways...Sexxy Malfoy asked for some Bruce and so I figured I'd try my hand at a little Bruce/Tony bromance. It won't be updated as often as my other story. Mainly because I probably won't have as many ideas for this one. It'll mainly be one shots. So if any of you have suggestions or prompts or ideas or anything, feel free to offer them... so yeah. It can be serious or whatever. Ok. I'm done.

Aardvark!


	2. It's a BeeYoooTiful Day For Baseball

Bruce wasn't sure who's idea it was to create a baseball team out of the Avengers. Technically, the Avengers weren't a government department. They were more like a special forces team. A special forces team that should lay low.

Not parade around on a baseball field wearing matching jerseys and losing to the Government Printing Office. Seriously, why did Coulson think this was a good idea? The Avengers were made up of two nerds who've never picked up a baseball bat, let alone swung it, a god who only discovered the game two weeks ago and is constantly told not to use his lightning to scare the opponent, two assasins, and one super soldier.

The only one Bruce had any faith in was Steve. That guy lived and breathed baseball. Even after being released from the ice, he still watched baseball. The all American sport.

Clint and Natasha didn't seem like the baseball type, but they weren't awful. Apparently playing baseball was not beneath their skills. Except Clint had a bad habit of hitting the ball right back at the pitcher.

Thor didn't have the grip on the rules just yet. He'd hold the bat upside down every now and then. And when he was put in the outfield during the first inning, he ran and ducked from the ball rather than trying to catch it.

Tony and Bruce were trying to figure out how to create robots to go in for them. They weren't exactly what you call athletic.

"Tony, you're up," Steve said, sitting next to him at the dugout. Tony looked up from his tablet where he and Bruce had just worked out the exoskeleton of the Tony robot.

Tony shook his head violently. "I refuse."

Steve sighed. "It's just baseball," Steve repeated for the millionth time that afternoon.

"It's ridiculous," Tony countered. "Not to mention we're being murdered out there." Tony pointed towards the scoreboard which read 12 – 1. That one point was all Steve.

"Can't we just sit it out?" Bruce cut in. "You know we're gonna strike out."

"At least you don't hold the bat upside down," Clint mumbled, staring glumly at the field. Clint never liked the Government Printing Office.

"This is embarrassing, Steve," Tony whined. "We're The Avengers. We're losing to a bunch of desk jockies."

Steve handed Tony a baseball bat in answer. At least he tried to hand it over. Tony just looked at it and Steve with an incredulous look. Steve placed it on the bench and Tony begrudgingly grabbed it. "I hope you enjoy watching grown billionaires cry," Tony mumbled as he made his way to the batter's box.

Bruce closed his eyes. It was like reliving every gym class since kindergarten. He tried not to dwell on the childhood trauma.

It didn't help that he could still hear Tony failing miserably.

* * *

For two scientists who save the world on a weekly basis, they were unbearably beat. In retrospect they didn't exactly rely on their brawn and physical prowess when fighting baddies from world domination.

Ok, not true. But technically Bruce wasn't out there, the other guy was. And Tony basically flew around and shot things. It took skill to maneuver and aim and other ridiculous things. But at the end of the day, Bruce and Tony were just two extremely unathletic and uncoordinated geeks.

They enjoyed science. Not baseball.

"I can't feel my face," Tony whined as he fell onto the couch.

"Then how are you talking?" Clint asked as he took the lone armchair adjacent to Tony.

Bruce plopped down right next to his science bro and groaned loudly. "I think my asthma is acting up," Bruce added to the complaints.

Tony snickered slightly. "Clint," he said. "Go get Bruce's inhaler before he dies of lack of air."

Clint merely shook his head. "He doesn't have asthma."

"Adult onset of asthma," Bruce informed him. "It happens."

Steve came in, followed by Thor. Both looked perfectly content and as golden as ever. Bruce stole a glance at Clint and noticed he faired more or less the same. "I think I'm dying," Tony muttered hysterically as Steve shook his head in disappointment at them.

"Tony, stop exaggerating," Steve chastised. "You didn't do anything out there to constitute this amount of exhaustion."

"What about when he ran to first in the third inning?" Bruce asked. He was pretty impressed by that act of showmanship. He was surprised Tony hit the ball, let alone knew which way the bases were arranged.

Clint choked back a laugh. "On a foul ball."

"Hey!" Tony defended. "I think we can all agree that that was a miscall."

"No it wasn't, Tony," Steve told him, taking a seat.

"I thought you displayed a valiant effort," Thor admitted, practically smashing the science bros as he made to sit between them.

Bruce smiled weakly. "All valiant efforts were yours, Thor."

Thor beamed. "I enjoyed this game of bases," Thor declared. "I hope we are given the privilege to play once more."

Bruce and Tony shared a grimace. "We're playing again next week," Steve grinned. "Against the Office of Scientific and Technical Information."

Tony and Bruce shared another look before slowly getting up from the couch. "Where you going?" Clint asked.

"R & D," Bruce called over his shoulder.

"Why?" Thor asked, still not sure what Arendee meant.

Tony smiled as he pushed the elevator down button. "Because if we can't beat those nerds, then at least we can impress them with our tech."

"That's cheating!" Steve shouted as the doors slid open.

Bruce and Tony ignored him as the elevator doors shut on their grinning faces.

"What do you think the chances are of OSTI murdering us next Saturday?" Tony asked.

Bruce mulled it over before saying, "About as good as them accusing us of cheating."

"But we won't get caught," Tony winked.

They were silent for a moment, the ridiculous elevator music (which Tony insisted on) filling the void, before Bruce smirked, "How much do you wanna bet their team is called the Manhattan Project?"

"Fifty."

"You're on."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello. Once again, if anyone wants to read something specific in reference to our science bros, feel free to send me a prompt. I'm really just winging this.

Ok. That's all.


End file.
